


Хэппи-энда не будет

by Larina



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drama, Feelings Realization, M/M, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: Полковник Уильям Леннокс женат. Сэм Уитвики мёртв во второй раз.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky, William Lennox/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 11





	Хэппи-энда не будет

**Author's Note:**

> "вместо того, чтобы сначала спокойно шипнуть сэма с бамблби, а потом, уже в другом фике, шипнуть сэма с ленноксом, я упихал всё в один фик и утрамбовал ногами для надёжности."

Уильям Леннокс женат, когда Сэм Уитвики заявляется на базу, маскирующуюся под министерство здравоохранения, со своей новой девушкой. Губы у неё ещё больше, чем у предыдущей, а глаза — глупее, и Уильям стопроцентно, бескомпромиссно женат, любит свою жену и дочь, но всё равно на какой-то краткий миг, пока Сэм стоит, подняв руки, в ожидании, пока охранник с металлоискателем обследует его одежду, в стриженной уставным ёжиком голове Уильяма Леннокса проскакивает совершенно неуставная мысль: «А ведь он её этим же ртом целует. Вот этими самыми руками снимает с неё платье…»  
И ещё: блестящие карие глаза.  
И ещё: взгляд человека, которому выдали, наконец, дозу. В случае Сэма — дозу адреналина. Чувства причастности к спасению мира.  
Хорошо, что под плотной тканью армейских штанов не видно, что ещё испытывает полковник Леннокс по поводу этой ситуации. Постыдно и как школьник.  
Уильям думает: чего тебе ещё надо, старый хрен? Ты неплохо повоевал, выжил там, где погибли большинство твоих друзей, спас землю, получил чудесный командный состав под своё распоряжение и стал одним из самых молодых полковников страны. Сложился, что называется, как муж и как отец, и что теперь? Встаёт на студентиков?  
Уильям отлично умеет заниматься самоубеждением. Он говорит себе: это ничего не значит. Вспомни, вы с ребятами баловались иногда на ночёвках во время долгих перевалов. Снимали напряжение. Это ничего не значит, ты же любишь Сару. Просто нужно спустить пар, и всё пройдет. Это всё адреналин. Адреналин.  
Только вот на жену у него больше не встаёт.  
Уильям начинает шутить про радиационное облучение: мол, походишь ещё годик рядом с этими фонящими железками, и вообще всё отвалится.  
Уильям почти не теряет контроль над ситуацией. Где бы он сейчас был, если бы впадал в панику от таких мелочей.

Уильям Леннокс знал и раньше, что у Сэма какая-то нездоровая привязанность к своей машине, но теперь видит в новом свете своей паранойи: как нежно Уитвики проводит рукой по рулю, сидя в жёлтом Шевроле Камаро. Как сверкает глазами, стоит кому-то косо посмотреть в сторону его обожаемого Би. Как Бамблби яростно, неистово защищает Сэма даже от своих. Это точно нормально?  
В новом мире, в режиме постоянной войны, нервного напряжения и боевой готовности понятие нормальности очень растяжимо, но Леннокс думает: смог бы он испытывать что-то подобное по отношению к… машине? Да, очень высокотехнологичной, обладающей чувствами и эмоциями, но всё же машине? Видеть не полезного союзника или новейшее оружие, а друга? …Он представляет, примеряет на себя ситуацию. Получается что-то не очень приличное, из разряда порно с тентаклями. Влюбиться в боевой вертолёт. Испытывать дружеские чувства к винтовке.  
Леннокс почти не осуждает. Приятель, ты сам отвоевал для него эту машину, и мог бы понять и раньше.  
Леннокс почти не морщится, увидев случайно, как ласково Сэм гладит по лицевым пластинам своего Бамблби, сидя у него на ладони, а тот замирает и урчит — не как большой кот. Как большой дизельный двигатель.  
Ладно, если Уильям и морщится, то только от зависти.

Леннокс теряет контроль только один раз: когда Уитвики, дурной ребёнок, своевольно сбегает в Чикаго. Героизм без приказа в принципе не приводит ни к чему хорошему, и когда ты в Ираке — Уильям знает, — и когда ты в разрушенном, разбомблённом, отрезанном от мира Чикаго. Героизм в Чикаго приводит также к тому, что Сэм волочится за десептиконом на тросе, и бомба должна взорваться, но что-то вот никак, и трос нужно обрезать.  
Леннокс аккуратно опускает на землю винтовку.  
Леннокс перехватывает поудобнее нож.  
Леннокс подбирается в пружину перед прыжком.  
Полковник Уильям Леннокс контролирует ситуацию и тогда, когда Сэм, напуганный и дезориентированный, принимается вопить в два раза громче, и даже его не осуждает: в конце концов, это на Сэма сейчас приходится не только заклинившая металлическая перчатка с тросом, но и вес без малого двухметрового полковника в полной боевой выкладке. Если бы было кому беспристрастно смотреть со стороны, отстранённо думает Уильям, пока пытается дотянуться до троса, сцена была бы невероятно смешной. Но когда они, побитые осколками, слегка обожжённые — и у Сэма наверняка вывихнуто если не плечо, то запястье, — падают на капот Бамблби, как всегда успевшего вовремя, полковник Уильям Леннокс перестаёт контролировать ситуацию. Он тяжело переворачивается, чувствуя металл под отбитыми рёбрами — и внутри тоже, — и делает то, о чём явно не стоит рассказывать жене — если, конечно, он хочет ещё хоть раз увидеть её и дочь. Он подхватывает Сэма за затылок и коротко, яростно, смазанно целует его в губы — и ему наплевать, что по этому поводу думает Бамблби. У Сэма затуманенные глаза и сердце гулко грохочет в груди, но Уильям тут не причём. Это просто адреналин и ничего больше.

Уильям женат, когда Сэм Уитвики мёртв во второй раз, и больше нет никакого чуда, которое могло бы воскресить его. И Уильям тоже немного мёртв в ту минуту, когда Бамблби издает полумеханический, получеловеческий, скрежещущий вой в небеса и замирает над маленьким человеческим телом: не успев. Впервые за годы их — дружбы ли? — опоздав на помощь.  
Полковник Уильям Леннокс женат. Сэм Уитвики мёртв. И Уилл впервые не может рассказать жене, почему он воет в потолок — совсем как Бамблби.


End file.
